Lighting-on device, also known as probe unit (PU), is a precise probe component which is mounted probe device and used for applying signals to a display panel. The applied signals include data signal and gate signal. The lighting-on device is provided with a manipulator (MNP) and a lighting-on block, and the lighting-on block and the display panel are aligned accurately to perform lighting on. Lighting on signals are generated by a driving circuit of a printed circuit board (PCB), and are applied by the lighting-on block.
It is noted that the above disclosed information is merely used for readily understanding the background of the present disclosure, and thus the information that is not well-known to a person skilled in the art can be included herein.